Marvel Kombat
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: After the discovery of a mysterious artefact, the Avengers learn of a dark force heading to Earth. But as they learn about the secrets of the artefact they realise they are in more danger then they realise


Marvel Kombat

 **What's in the box?**

The night before Halloween, a mysterious jet was flying across the Pacific Ocean. The jet stopped and hovered over the ocean. The top of the jet opened and person in a purple and yellow suit extied the jet. He was wearing a scuba suit. He dove into the ocean and started swimming. Looking for something. He saw what looked like to be a fired missile. He swum towards it. When he swum towards the missile he saw what looked like a cut in the missile. He wedged it open and inside was a small box. He grabbed the box and swum back to the top of the water. He got back in the jet. He pulled out an earpiece and called someone. "I got it." He said to someone on the other end.

"Very good Batroc." Said the person on the other end. "Return back now. And make sure no one is following." They ordered. Batroc set the jet up and flew to his desired location. A few hours later he arrived as his destination. An isolated mansion. He walked to the front door which opened on his arrival. He walked inside and saw a man wearing a robotic suit sitting in a throne. The robotic man looked up. "Very good." He said. He pointed to a table which had a briefcase. "Payments in the briefcase. Leave the box there." Batroc walked over and put the box down. He opened up the briefcase and saw two-million dollars in cash. He closed the briefcase and saw the man was next to him. The robot man picked up the box and opened it.

"What is it?" Asked Batroc. The man closed the box and looked at Batroc.

"The deal was no questions asked." Said the man. "Take your payment and..." He was cutoff by an alarm. He stared at Batroc. "I said make sure you weren't followed." He slammed his fist on the table. Batroc backed up. "Go see what it is or else!" He ordered. Batroc dropped the briefcase and ran towards the door. He exited the building. The robotic man pressed a button opening a secret door in the wall. As it opened a group of robots walked out. "Search the premises." He ordered. The robots walked off searching for any intruders leaving the man in the room with the box. Suddenly a window ontop of the wall behind him slowly opened up. A man in a red and blue suit quietly crawled through the window. He crawled across the wall quietly. Suddenly he was alarmed.

"Uh-oh." He said. He quickly dived as the robotic man turned around and fired a laser at him. The intruder landed on the ground. "Is that how you treat all your guests Doomy?" He mocked.

"Spider-man." Said Doom. "How horrible to see you."

"Aw." Said Spider-man. "Keep saying stuff like that and you're going to hurt my feelings."

"I plan to hurt alot more then that." Said Doom walking towards Spider-man. He shot a laser at him which Spider-man dodged. Spidey jumped against the wall then leaped towards Doom kicking him in the chest sending him down. Doom let go of the box as he fell. The box landed next to him. He reached for the box.

"What's that?" Asked Spidey as he shot a web at the box. The web attached and he pulled it towards him before Doom could grab it. Doom got up and started shooting lasers at him. Spidey kept dodging the lasers.

"Shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" Ordered Doom.

"Don't you know sharing is caring." He mocked he shot a web ball at Dooms face. Doom removed the web but when he did he saw Spidey running up. Before he could react Spidey punched him in the face knocking him down. An earpiece in Spideys ear went off.

"Spidey do you have the package?"

"Yeah Ironman." He said.

"Good." He said. "Hurry up out we need all the help we can get."

"Ok." He said. He turned to face Doom. "I'll just finish with Doom and then I'll..." He noticed Doom was gone. "Oh crap." He said. "Ok I'm coming out now." He said. There was no response. Only static. "Ironman?" He said. No response. "I'm comign now!" He said. He ran towards the door. But as he got close the door busted open and Batroc went flying in and landed at Spideys feet. Spidey looked down. "Whats the matter leapy?" He mocked. "You look a bit down."

"Shes crazy." Said Batroc in pain.

"Who, Black Widow?" He asked.

"No." He said. Suddenly his Spidey sense went past. He looked up and saw a dagger flying towards it. He leaped up as the dagger went under him as landed in the wall behind him. He landed on the ground and looked up. He saw a female dressed in purple standing in the door with a face mask.

"You're not Black Widow." He said.

"I don't know who that is." She said. "But what gave me away?" She mocked.

"Hey!" He yelled. "I'm the one who makes fun of my opponents around here." He mocked. She stared at him.

"Give me the box and I'll consider sparing you." She said.

"Well when you put it like that, I may consider giving it you." He stood there. "Nah." He said.

"Then you shall suffer the wrath of the Emeperor." She threatened. She pulled out a second dagger and tossed it at him. Spidey jumped over it again. But as he landed he looked up and the woman closed in on him. Before he could dodge she kicked him in the chest sending him down causing him to drop the box. It slid across the floor. The woman ran towards the box. She got close but as she did Spidey stuck his leg out and tripped her over. He got up and ran towards it. She grabbed his leg and dragged him down. With his other leg Spidey went to kick her in the face but she blocked it. She twisted his leg and got up. She walked over to it. Spidey shot a web at it. He went to pull on it but she stood on the web blocking it.

"Well that was rude." He said. She grabbed the box. She turned and kicked Spidey in the face flipping him over. She looked down over him.

"Consider yourself lucky mortal." She ran towards the door. Spidey got up and shot a web at her back. He pulled on it bringing her towards him. He kept pulling on it and until she was at his feat. But as she got close she rolled back and kicked him in the chest sending him flying. She stood up and put the box in her top. "You just don't learn." She said.

"I get that a lot." He said standing up. She ran towards him. She jumped up and went to kick him. Before she could he jumped out of the way. As she flew past Spidey kicked her side knocking her down. Spidey walked over to her. She quickly leg swipped him tripping him over. She got up. She ran over to the wall to grab her daggers. She pulled them out of the wall. She turned around but as she did Spidey flew at her and kicked her in the chest sending her through the wall outside. Spidey followed her out. But as he did he was shocked. He saw the Avengers fighting Doom bots as well as some weird looking bald creatures with blades coming out of both arms and vampirish sharp teeth. "What the hell? He said. A group of them turned and saw him. "Oh crap." He said. They charged at him. One swung at him. Spidey ducked and punched it in the chest. Another one leaped at him. Spidey jumped out of the way. He kicked it in the back. One snuck up behind him. Before he could spin around and protect himself three arrows struck the creature in the back causing it to fall over dead. Spidey turned and saw Hawk-eye looking towards him aiming his bow. He turned back and started firing arrow and beating the shit out of the creautes with the bow. Spidey gave him a thumbs up. He looked around and realised the girl in purple had run off. He scanned the crowd of Avengers fighting the creatures. He saw her passing through the army of creatures and bots. Ironman was blasting away some creatures. He caught a glimps of Spidey who was pointing towards her. He took the hint and flew off after her. One by on the others figured out what was happening and fought throught the army towards her. The woman snuck through the bots knocking any that got in her way. Tearing them apart. Suddenly a giant lightning strike struck in front of her knocking her down destroying a group of bots. She looked up and saw Thor standing there. She started laughing.

"Well, Well, Well." She said. "If it isn't Thor."

"You speak as if we know each other." Said Thor. "I don't recall."

"Oh I've heard a lot about you." She said. She charged at him and leaped at him. Thor swung his arm hitting her in the chest knocking her down.

"Stay down little lady before things get bad." He said.

"Oh things are already bad." She said. She pulled out a special dagger. She quickly spun and stabbed Thor in the chest. Thor yelled in pain. "I figured I was going to run into you." She said. She kicked him in the face and continuted running. Before she could get far Spidey landed infront of her. "You're getting on my nerves." She said.

"I've got a knack for that." He said.

"Not anymore." She said. She swung the dagger at him. He dived out of the way and grabbed her arm. He twisted her arm until she dropped the dagger. She dropped it as he planned but she grabbed it with her other hand. She got close to his chest but he prevented her my kneeing her in the face. She fell down. He slowly got back up. "You're going to have to do better then that." She said.

"I'll give him a chance." He said. She was confused. She turned around and saw a bright red, white and blue object in her face. Captain Americas shield. Before she could react he hit her in the face knocking her unconcious. "Nice one." He said. He walked over to the woman. He reached down into her outfit and grabbed the box. He tossed it to Cap.

"Good job." Said Captain America. The rest of the Avengers had finished up with the bots and strange creatues. Hulk smashed the rest of the bots while Black widow, Hawk-eye and Ironman finished off the creatures. Hawk-eye and Black Widow ran over to aid Thor. They helped him up. "Lets get him to the Quinjet." Said Cap. They carried him over.

"I'll get Batroc." Said Tony as he flew inside to get him. Cap turned to Spidey. Suddenly a portal opened behind him and a man in gold and brown armour walked out with two swords behind him.

"Look out!" Yelled Cap. Spidey turned and saw but befor he go react the man shot a fireball at him sending him flying, crashing into Cap. Cap dropped the box. The man walked over to it, but before he could grab it Ironman flew out shooting lasers between the box.

"Don't even think about it hot-head." Threatened Ironman aiming his arm. The man stared at him while backing off. He grabbed the woman in purple and they both teleported off. Cap stood up and helped Spidey.

"You ok?" He asked. Spidey slowly stood up.

"I've had worse sun burns." He joked. Cap picked the box up.

"Let's get out of here." Said Cap. The heroes all got on the Quinjet and headed back to New York. As they headed back Spidey was sitting down recovering from his burns. Hulk turned back into Banner and was treating Thors wounds.

"Didn't think there was anything that could hurt the all mighty Thor." Joked Banner. Thor stared at him. "Sorry." He said.

"The weapon was magical." Said Thor standing up. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen." He said. Cap walked over and handed him the box.

"What about this?" He asked. "Any idea what this is?" Thor opened the box and inside was an amulet. Thor recognised it but couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"I've seen this before." Thor said. "But I don't know exactly what it is though." He said confused.

"Maybe Fury will know something." Said Natasha.

"Well whatever it is it must be dangerous if Odin sent you down here to retrieve it." Said Cap. Thor looked at him confused.

"My father only sent me here because he was asked to." Said Thor. "I assumed it was orders from Fury himself."

"Wait." Said Tony. "You're saying Nicks ego is so big he's giving orders to a God." He joked.

"Well if Fury wasn't the one who gave the order then who was it?" Asked Bruce. Peter sat up. His Spidey sense went off. Cap noticed it.

"What it is?" He asked.

"We got trouble." Said Spidey. Cap looked at the others.

"Get ready." Said Cap. Thor sensed it himself. He recognised it and this time he knew what it was.

"Wait." Said Thor. But suddenly the jet shook followed by a flash of lightning outside. Suddenly everything inside the Quinjet went dark for a second. Tony's suit flew to him. Suddenly the darkness cleared. Suddenly there was a man with glowing blue eyes and was wearing a type of robe and a straw hat. Spidey stood up. He turned to face Thor.

"Not a move farmer boy." Said Stark aiming his arm. Thor moved infront of Tony.

"Stop." Said Thor. He grabbed Tony's arm and lowered it. He turned to the man.

"Hello Thor." Said the man. "You know who I am?"

"Yes." Said Thor.

"Thor want to give us a heads up?" Asked Clint.

"He's called Raiden." Said Thor.

"Raiden?" Asked Tony.

"Yes." Said Raiden. "And like your friend here I too posses the power of thunder and lightning. However I am a higher rank then he is."

"Why have you come here?" Asked Thor.

"Because Prince of Asgard. This world is about to be destroyed." Said Raiden.


End file.
